thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hunger Games Role Playing Wiki:Blocking Policy
This is the blocking policy for the Hunger Games Roleplaying Wiki. Breaking any of these rules may result in a block with varying length. Please bear in mind that if your block has expired and you get caught breaking the rules again, you can expect the next block to be longer. Grounds for blocking #'Vandalism' – Vandalism is defined as any bad-faith edit made with the intent to lower the quality of the wiki or disrupt the functioning of the community. In most cases, users should be warned prior to blocking, though final discretion is left to the administrators. #'Spam' – Posting irrelevant spam links in articles, or creating articles which are entirely spam is grounds for a warning. If the warning is not respected and the rule is broken again, indefinite bans will be placed. #'Move vandalism' – Page move vandalism (moving an article to a nonsensical or inappropriate title) is grounds for immediate indefinite bans. #'Inappropriate account naming' – Creating an inappropriate account name—be it in terms of user impersonation/insult or general rudeness/obscenity—is also grounds for a no-warning infinite block. #'Disruption' – Users who disrupt the wiki (be it via changing other people's comments, making misleading edits, or harassing other users) may be blocked if they are given warnings and the behavior continues. #'Copyright violations' – Users who continually post copyrighted material despite being warned should be blocked so as to prevent further violations. #'Blanking pages' – Users should typically be warned prior to being blocked for page blanking, except in extreme cases where the blanking is obviously being done with malicious intent (for example, four articles blanked in one minute). #'Personal attacks ' – Users attacking other users personally should usually be given one warning prior to a cool-off ban. The length of the ban is dependent on the severity of the personal attack. Personal attacks can be defined as any attempts to hurt another user. This includes such things as racism, homophobia, transphobia, mental health and religion as well as other offences of bullying. #'Heavy NSFW pages' - Users creating and editing pages containing a high amount of NSFW, such as sexual themes and over the top use of offensive language, should be warned before being blocked, unless the case is extremely severe. Block length guidelines With the exceptions noted above, an administrator may block any user that they determine is a detriment to the wiki. Final discretion is left to the blocking administrator on a case-by-case basis. Appealing If you feel as though you have been unjustfully blocked, or you think your block should be shortened, you can appeal to the Administrator who blocked you to resolve the issue. Administrators Admins should not use blocking to rid the wiki of users they deem as troublesome or annoying, solely because they don't like them. If you think an admin has blocked you with not enough reason behind it, you can again contact the admin or another admin, to resolve the issue. Admins should always be able to back up their desicions of blocking someone. If an administrator is deemed guilty of several instances of unjustful, they can have their administrative powers stripped. These are the currently active admins on the wiki: *Enraptured Misfit (bureaucrat) *Yoonie (bureaucrat) *Tehblakdeath *The Symphonic Taco *Wolfgirl23c